Ayame Kajou
Ayame Kajou (華城 綾女, Kajō Ayame) is the female protagonist of Shimoneta.'' Ayame is the Vice-President of the student council and is the daughter of Masai Endo, a renowned politician. Ayame's father was arrested for "f**king" a high school girl, but she strongly believes in her father's innocence as he has a fetish towards MILFS. After her father's arrest, Ayame realizes that she couldn't change her obsession for dirty jokes, so she is determined to change the world instead. She is voiced by Shizuka Ishigami in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Jamie Marchi in the English version of the anime. Appearance Appearance 1 (School Uniform): Ayame wears a normal Japanese school uniform. She is wearing a grey blazer with a red tie, with a contrasting navy blue skirt. Also wears a fake pair of glasses with no lenses. Her hair style is the tuxedo braid. Appearance 2 (SOX): Aside from being 100% naked, she wears a white cloak coat, that covers most of her body, she also wears her white bikini underwear for her mask. Personality Ayame is completely dedicated to SOX's cause, even going against impossible odds to propel the organization forward, such as almost going against an entire squadron of Decency Police. She is extremely brave and not afraid to break rules for her beliefs as evidenced by the creation of Blue Snow. Ayame has a strong love for dirty jokes and will drop them at any moment, even if the situation is serious. This doesn't mean she's never serious, it just means she loves dirty jokes so much, she'll say them whenever. Interestingly enough despite her love of dirty jokes and apparent lack of shame, Ayame seems to still display some degree of naivety or in experience in certain areas. This was mainly highlighted when she reacted with hysterical shock and embarrassment at seeing Tanukichi's exposed crotch, in spite of the main lewd gestures and comments she makes. Additionally despite her confidence, she isn't completely fearless as shown by how easily Alice intimidates her. Biography Ayame is the Vice-President of the Student Council and the only daughter of a disgraced former Diet member who unsuccessfully fought against the public morality laws. Ayame secretly acts outside of school as the perverted terrorist "Blue Snow," wearing underwear over her face, spreading semi-pornographic leaflets, and shouting dirty jokes in defiance of the Japanese moral authorities. After kidnapping Tanukichi, she decides to form the group SOX with him and expand her activities to include the school. Background Ayame is the daughter of Masashi Endo. Masashi was a politician who was arrested ten years prior for "fucking a high school girl." Her father was innocent however because her father was being framed by a group of thugs that were run by the PM. Before leaving his daughter, he gave Ayame a flip phone. This phone allows you, if you type in a specific sequence of numbers, to talk free of PM surveillance for up to three minutes a day. Ayame is Anna's best friend. They had met ten years prior to the current events when Ayame became sulky for not being able to tell dirty jokes. Because of Anna, she is able to blend in normal society. Quotes "Cock-a-doodle-pussy!!!" - Ep. 1 "Big Dick!!!" - Ep. 1 "Penis pounding a pussy!!!" - Ep. 1 "Everyone around me says I look gloomy. But how can I smile in a world where I can't shout 'cunt' at the top of my lungs?" - Ep. 1 "I can't change who I am, so I decided to change the world instead." -Ep. 1 "Didn't I warn you to make sure you used ''protection?" - Ep. 2 "Wait don't tell me... It's her butt-hole you're after?" - Ep. 3 "Penis! Penis! Penis! Penis! Vagina! Vagina! Vagina! Vagina! Penis! Penis!" - Ep. 3 Trivia * The cafe that Ayame holds meetings for SOX is called Felersio, a code name word that stands for Fellatio. * Her mother was never seen or mentioned, suggesting that Ayame's parents are divorced or that the woman died. Gallery 1436052568_ashampoo_snap_2015_07_05_02h25m16s_009_.jpg 352768.jpg 352973.jpg 352775.jpg 143688542784932950180.jpg mixresdefault.jpg Category:Hope Bringer Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Vigilante Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Love Rivals Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Outright Category:Fighter